


The last of us/ original works

by Bbygirlkalani



Series: The last of us [1]
Category: Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Love, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifter, Werewolf, black girl, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbygirlkalani/pseuds/Bbygirlkalani
Summary: hey it's me again I don't know how much time I have left it's getting harder and harder every day there not stopping yesterday Mr. and Mrs. Smith were taking they haven't returned I'm sorry May but I fear soon it will be me they're gonna find me, and they will kill me. So you know what to do when the time comes you know where to send the baby you have to protect it let her grow big and strong have her power be stronger than an others in this world but lastly give her the love I won't be able to, it's just gonna be you, tell her the stories of my life, tell her what I was like all of it the good the ugly I won't her to know me for me and lastly tell her that her father died foreverything and it's won't be the last of us. I love you May with all my heart goodbye.2018 a new year a new being for most but not for people like me it's the same stay hidden, don't expose yourself or else that's the end for you they've been going out there way to keep us in check extra bear traps outside, new curfew hours for us collage kids, monitoring the population growth for those of us who need extra Iron to stay alive and for my kind the mix of the two a nice clean bullet to the head. But I'll be damned if I'll let this be the last of me.





	The last of us/ original works

    She hated nights like this the nights where she would go without food because her diet consists of something Taboo. She was something taboo she laid there while it felt like she was being eaten from the inside out. Four days in a row without anything to eat. She felt weak... no, she's getting weak but there was nothing that Braelyn could do it's either starve for a few days or be killed and at "23" years of age she wasn't ready to die yet. "I'm way too young and have a very, very long life ahead of me" normally she would force herself asleep to get her mind of the hungry but tonight it was too much Braelyn found herself lying awake for hours staring at the cream ceiling above her. She grabbed her phone from off the dresser having thanked the heavens that she remembered to turn the brightness down and opened up the text long to see who she could bother. landing on the group chat made up of only the people that have been down for her since day one.

Braelyn: is anyone up.

Amélie: Me

Braelyn: bestie

Kyan: bestie?  
Kyan: I thought that was my position

Amélie: hahahahahahahha you thought wrong

Braelyn: stop you are both my best friends

Amélie: sure whatever you say

Kyan: what’s your stupid ass doing up anyway Kyan: don’t you have a morning class  

           Braelyn: too hungry to sleep 

                 Amélie: one of those nights.  

            Braelyn: one of those nights for the past 3 days

Kyan: you haven’t eaten in three days

Kyan: what the hell bre????

Amélie:^^^^

Braelyn: it’s been to Riskey

Amélie: it doesn’t matter you still should eat.

Kyan^^^

Braelyn: my life over a bit of food

Kyan: what time is your class tmmr

Braelyn: 7

Braelyn: y

Kyan: just meet me but your locker

Braelyn: again y

Kyan: just do it.

Kyan: and take your ugly asses to bed

Brealyn: ugly??? I’m fine as fuck

Kyan: sure..

Braelyn: don’t get slapped

Kyan:goodnight

 

Braelyn: night

Closing her phone and placing it on the dresser and slowly shut her eyes. It wasn't long until the unpleasant shine from the bedroom peaked through her eyelids and the familiar dancing colors of blue moved around in the darkness.she let out a small sigh and got up from the comfort of the small bed.

Braelyn had attended North Henderson a well-known school just outside of Pennsylvania on a full scholarship of on her academics she was love with the concept of learning new things she was one of those few rare people that got a kick out of going to school. Her daily routine didn't take very long considering that Kyan kept blowing up her phone telling her to "hurry the fuck up". She placed her long hair into four cornrows and tucked them into a wig cap. She's wasn't too big on wearing her Afro out it wasn't that she was ashamed of her hair but to her it was too much work and got tangled too fast but She did it every than and now either give her hair a break from all the braiding or when a certain person would comment on her for being "bald-headed" and she had to check her real quick.

She slipped on one of her endless supply of wigs going for an all yellow look she grabbed the bold color and placed not on her head. Continuing with the yellow theme she grabbed herself a sweater and heels with a pair of black jeans to match. The school wasn't too far about a quarter mile top. She felt a ding in her pocket and slightly rolled my eyes knowing it's Kyan who's telling her to come on.

"There you are shortcakes," he said greeting the short girl who was even in heels she barely came up to his chin.The relationship between Braelyn and Kyan was an amazing friendship the two have been best friends since they could remember being neighbors for most of their lives. He knew everything there was to know about her, her fears, her dreams, and that she was a mix of two creatures that too many peoples said shouldn't have been. He saw her face twist up at the nickname he had given her ever since he had his growth sprout. A nickname he would never stop calling her because she was his shortcakes.

"so what is, why yuh blowing up mi phone yuh stupid?" her voice was laced was with playful annoyance.  He knew all too well that she needed every moment of beauty rest when it came to her morning classes.  Kyan let out a small laugh as her accent came out only when used when she was highly annoyed or joking off with him.

"You know I don't like your attitude and to think I was gonna give you this." The young man reviled a metallic cup fullied to the brim with liquid and ice Braelyn's face lit up as she assumed what was inside the cup was something she desperately needed.

"is this what I think it is?"

 

Kyan smiled down at the girl "don't say I never did anything for you" he handed the cup over to her and watched her almost down the whole thing only to stop and come up for air the once pearly whites were stained with the warm dark crimson color. She let a small sigh of satisfaction ran through her body.

 

"you good" Kyan asked after a few moments of silence. He watched as she nodded as a response.

 

"you're the best" she lifted her hands around his waist to give him a loving hug to which he returned. Pulling away moments after.

 

"Amélie bring in  the rest of whatever your other half needs ok."

 

"again you guys are the best" Braelyn voice laced with the utmost apparition.

 

"Hey, what are friends for," Kyan said just as the bell rang he gave Braelyn a kiss on the cheek and exited the school only to be back when he's night classes started.

 

"you've got to be kidding me" he heard an all too familiar voice call from behind him. He hung his head back in annoyance and a mumbled and inaudible "oh my god" taking a deep breath he turned to face the small redhead that was now in front of him.

 

"what is it, Athena," he asked gently the girl had a reputation for showing up places where she was unwanted.

 

"keeping an eye on your dumb ass," Athena said now appearing in front of him. Kyan took a small step back giving the two some space.

 

"keeping an eye on me why am I any of your business?"

 

"you're not but the safety of our kind is," she said tucking her hair into the back of her hair

 

"what does the "safety" of our kind have anything to do with me?"

 

Athena let out a small huff her brown eyes scanned Kyan's darker ones giving him the look like he was a walking idiot.

 

"in case you didn't know your friend group consists of a werewolf, a shape-shifter and worst of them all a fucking Hybrid" the venom that was laced in her voice was enough to put a burning feeling in Kyan's gut. He's heard this conversation before best friends with an enemy but he would rather hang out with them than any other Vampires. In his words, they were just a bunch of  "annoying Debby owners and they make me  depressed"

 

"kay I don't see your point" he gave the saying he always says when this topic was brought up.

 

"my point is your cuddling up with the enemy"

 

"Athena it's my life I'm 23  years old I can do what I want"

 

"you can do what you want your life decisions don't affect that of your family's, Kyan yo-"

 

He wasn't listing not in a rude way not like be could tune her out trust him he's tried she would just pop her voice inside his head and begin her rant over again but he wasn't listing because he felt that something was off it was too quiet for it to be a school day no late runners and at North Henderson that wasn't possible he couldn't put his mind on it but his memory traveled back the hallways were empty

 

                                                 Shit

 

Was the only word that popped into his head over and over again

 

"Kyan you're-" he stopped Athena mid sentence

 

                          "it's a trap"

 


End file.
